A Forever Kind Of Love
by Shadeofblue
Summary: Sasuke is a prince and Naruto is his servant. Sasuke is suppose to get married at the end of the month and Naruto is suppose to help him find his princess. But what if Sasuke rejects all the princess and only wants a certain blonde..? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Shadeofblue:** Hello! This is a one-shot written by **Crazy PurpleSage** and Me! :D This is our first time doing something like this so please show us some support! Anyway, the characters are kind of **OOC** in here and there is **LOTS OF FLUFF**. If you don't mind any of these, continue reading then! Oh, do tell us how you feel about this :D

**Crazy PurpleSage:** Just some good old fashion shounen-ai. Please read and enjoy, we can't wait to hear from you! ;D

- _Story is unbeta-ed._

* * *

Under the starry night sky, two children were sitting atop a hill in a land called Konoha. Hand in hand, the two sat in silence, just enjoying the peaceful night.

"Sasuke, you know that I love you, right…?" The blonde asked softly, turning his head to look straight into onyx eyes that were looking back into his cerulean ones.

"Of course. I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"We will be together forever. Won't we?" Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, forever." Sasuke smiled softly as he cupped Naruto's cheeks with his other hand. The smaller boy smiled and nodded, content for the moment.

**~.~**

Sasuke pulled Naruto along into the throne room, wondering why his parents were summoning him so early in the morning. Surely it must be something important.

Upon entering the room, both boys bowed, Naruto standing just behind Sasuke in the presence of the King and Queen.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're here." Mikoto nodded to her son, gesturing for him to come closer. "You're father and I have an important matter to discuss with you."

Sasuke rose and made his way closer until to standing by their feet, Naruto following closely behind.

Fugaku raked appraising eyes over his youngest son.

Sasuke stood at attention, used to his father's indifferent behaviour. Naruto, however, still kneeling behind Sasuke, tensed slightly at the unfamiliar tension beginning to fill the air. A few seconds later, he found out the exact cause for the ominous vibe.

"Sasuke, you're old enough to get married." Fugaku said in a business-like manner, as though he were speaking of ordering goods, rather than speaking of his own son's engagement. "I want the wedding to be held by the end of this month."

Sasuke's eyes widened, unable to hide his shock behind a stoic expression, "But father! That's impossible! Three weeks is not enough!" Sasuke explained, scrambling for some kind of excuse.

Fugaku didn't reply, making it clear that the matter was closed; there was no room for argument.

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Mikoto hastened to assure her son. "Naruto will be there to help you. Won't you Naruto?" Mikoto, the Queen, smiled at the blond boy, who had his head bowed low to the floor.

Naruto looked at the Queen, a blank expression on his face, and then at Sasuke before lowering his head once again and nodding, "Of course, my Queen."

Happy, Mikoto began to go over the plan. Invitations were to be sent to each of the three great noble families in Konoha, inviting all the princesses to their kingdom. The preparations for the wedding would start right after the invitations were sent. The plan was to have each princess spend one week with Prince Sasuke. By the end of the three weeks, Sasuke will have chosen his bride, whereupon the wedding would be held immediately.

Still struck dumb, Sasuke could only nod his head as the information flooded over him. Naruto continued to bow his head, not daring to look up again after he had been assigned his task of helping Sasuke find a bride.

Finally satisfied that their intentions had gotten through, the King and Queen bade their farewell and returned to their chambers to leave the two alone to think it over.

Once the King and Queen left, Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto. "Why did you agree to it?" he accused, hurt and confusion swirling in his eyes.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled sadly "This is going to be our last and only chance to do something together. I want to spend more time with you, Sasuke." …_Before I don't have the right to do it anymore._

Sasuke could only stare as Naruto's words sunk in, leaving him frozen to the spot to simply watch as Naruto gave him one last sad smile and walked out of the room. They both needed time alone for a moment.

**~.~**

The whole palace was in an uproar: busy with the wedding preparations. Add that to the preparations for the three visiting princesses, there wasn't a peaceful moment to be found.

Down every hall there were dozens of maids sweeping the floors, wiping down a delicate heirloom, cleaning the family portraits, or carrying fresh sheets to all the rooms. The three princesses' rooms were receiving extra special attention. Each one situated down the same hall as Sasuke's to ensure he spent as much time as possible with each one, in the short allotted week, as possible.

Sasuke sulked down the halls, alone for once. If anyone had been less than up to their necks in work for the final preparations, they might have asked where Naruto was. The two, usually attached at the hip, were rarely seen apart. However, Naruto was nowhere to be found, and Sasuke didn't know whether to feel relieved, anxious, or upset. He knew that the three princesses were great beauties that would be vying for his undivided attention the moment they stepped foot on the royal grounds. In other words, they had precious time left, and Sasuke still didn't know what he was going to do.

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke ran through the list of "potential brides" in his head. Princess Haruno Sakura, famous for her cherry blossom locks and emerald eyes, as well as he ivory skin that any young woman would envy. Next, would be Princess Yamanaka Ino. Long blond hair and deep blue eyes- though nothing like the bright cerulean sky Sasuke was accustomed to- her beauty could out match any lady in the entire kingdom. Or so it was said. Last, was Hyuuga Hinata, with her shimmering opal eyes that contrasted her midnight black hair, which framed her perfect face.

They were any eligible bacheolour's choice pick, and yet Sasuke didn't wish to hear any more about them, let alone have to actually spend a whole week with each of them.

Picking up his pace as he sped past the bustling servants, who barely gave him a second glance, he headed outside to search for Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke walked across the grounds, past the fountain, the extravagantly arranged flower beds, and orange tree orchard to the very edge of the woods. To their spot.

Sasuke began to run as he spotted a mop of blond hair between the trees, sitting on the huge swing hanging off the last sturdy branch of their favourite gigantic oak tree.

"Naruto!"

Said boy turned upon hearing his name, only to turn back once he saw who it was.

"Naruto." Sasuke bent over for a second to catch his breath before taking a seat next to his friend. "I don't like this any better than you do, you know."

Naruto only nodded, still keeping his gaze averted to the dead leaves littering the ground beneath his feet.

"I don't- I'm not…what should we do?" Sasuke deflated against the thick rope holding up one side of the swing.

Finally lifting his head up and looking straight into Sasuke's anxious black orbs, Naruto gave another small smile. "I'm going to help you pick a bride, Sasuke. And I'll make sure she is good for you. So you can continue the family bloodline and make your mother and father and Itachi proud. And you'll be happy with her, whoever she may be. And you won't-" Naruto choked back a sob, unable to continue.

Sasuke's eyes, slowly widening in horror, kept transfixed to the boy before him, trying to stay strong for Sasuke while fighting his own pain inside. Unable to stand it any longer, Sasuke leaned over and took Naruto in his arms, pulling him to rest against his chest.

"I could never be happy with anyone, but you."

Naruto weakly struggled against Sasuke's hold, but Sasuke tightened his arms, casing Naruto to stop all movement and simply melt against his chest.

"Besides, I made you a promise." Sasuke combed his hands through the soft golden locks. "We'll be together forever, No matter what."

Naruto nodded, numbly, tears silently coursing down his face; both knowing that words were useless this time, the decision had been made and Sasuke wouldn't dare go against his family. He had to get married.

**~.~**

Sasuke was to spend the first week with Princess Haruno Sakura. She was indeed a beauty, living up to her name. However, it didn't matter to Sasuke at all.

The first day started with simple introductions. Princess Sakura was the one doing most of the talking while Sasuke would occasionally nod in response.

The raven's attention was not on the pink haired beauty in front of him, but the blonde behind her. Naruto was there as the Queen had instructed to make sure that Sasuke and Sakura got to know each other. She had hinted to Naruto that the Prince and Princess would probably be shy at their first time meeting.

The rest of the days went pretty well, it was obvious that Princess Sakura was interested in Sasuke. But it was just as equally obvious that Sasuke wasn't interested in Sakura at all. Effectively ignoring her the entire time, Sasuke was constantly devising plans of sabotage for the wedding. All the while, Sakura chatted away about this and that, while Naruto followed a few feet behind, his eyes glazed over as he watched the couple walking ahead.

Whether they were walking through the grounds, admiring the gardens, enjoying a carriage ride, or simply sitting down for a rest, Naruto was always behind them. Sasuke was always looking at a point beyond Sakura's shoulder; ignoring both Naruto and Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, never stopped talking, and shamelessly flirting with the young prince.

"Enjoy your meal," Naruto bowed as he placed the plates of food in front of them. "Call me if you need me." He cleared away the used plates and was about to leave before he saw Sakura attempting to feed Sasuke a meat ball with her own fork.

Naruto bit his lip as he quickly left. He was walking with his head hung low when he bumped into another servant, dropping all the plates to the floor with a resounding bang.

Both Sakura and Sasuke's heads snapped to the noise, but thankfully, Naruto had already made it past the kitchen door. They didn't have to know it was him.

Profusely apologizing to the man he bumped in, he gathered the shattered china on his tray and walked away to get some help to clean the mess he had left on the white washed floor.

After the dinner, Sasuke and Sakura went back to their rooms. This was the last day of the week with Sakura. They won't be seeing each other until two weeks from now when Sasuke had to choose his bride. Sasuke sighed as he thought about the wedding, _one down two more to go_.

**~.~**

Inside the room, Naruto stood near the bathroom with a towel hanging on his wrist. "The water's ready, Sasuke," he smiled softly. He helped Sasuke remove his clothes and tested the temperature of the water with his hand before letting Sasuke step into the water. He then dripped a few drops of Lavender essential oil into the water, as a stress reducer. Kneeling behind him, Naruto began massaging Sasuke's shoulder as the raven relaxed in the lukewarm water.

"Naruto, come in the water with me," Sasuke said with his eyelids still closed. Naruto shook his head even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to see. "I can't…the King and Queen won't be happy if they know about this." The raven turned around in the bathtub to lean his forehead against the other boy's. His wet bangs sticking to his face and the back of his hair flat against his head. "If neither of us tell anybody, nobody will find out." Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on the tiny hairs above his lips. He was about to say 'no' when Sasuke said the magic word. "Please?"

He couldn't refuse when Sasuke said that word. The raven never said please to anybody.

"Alright," he answered. The taller boy smiled and went back into the water as he waited for Naruto to undress.

Naruto stepped into the water behind Sasuke and continued to massage his shoulders. Sasuke leaned into his hold, eyes closed once again as he felt Naruto's hands working softly against his skin. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Naruto brought up the sensitive topic.

"W-what do you think of Princess Haruno, Sasuke..? She's really pretty…"

Sasuke sighed as he turned to face Naruto. "I'm not interested in her. Don't worry about it; nobody could replace your position in my heart. You mean so much to me." He placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed and shyly placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek too. "Nobody could replace Sasuke in my heart either."

**~.~**

Next on the list was Yamanaka Ino. She had blond hair and blue eyes like Naruto, but her eyes were much deeper in colour. Like the first week with Princess Sakura, they spent the first day introducing themselves as Naruto stood beside them waiting for their orders.

Looking at Sasuke and Princess Ino was harder than looking at Princess Sakura with Sasuke. Especially since the Princess had blond hair and blue eyes like him. Naruto felt increasingly worried, maybe all Sasuke liked about him was his blond hair and blue eyes. He shook his head slightly. No, he should trust Sasuke.

It was harder and harder as the days went by; Naruto was starting to feel inferior. He went back to being the lowly servant of the palace; he no longer had the right to carry hopes that he could forever be with Sasuke. That was too selfish of him, but more importantly, unrealistic. The duty of a servant is to do what you're told. And his duty was to help Sasuke find his bride. If he really loves Sasuke, then he should have his best interest at heart. Naruto couldn't be selfish. He would have to let Sasuke go, one way or another.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, scuffing his feet in the gravel. He knew where they were going anyway. Just like Princess Sakura, they would start with the grounds. Ino did all the talking, but unlike Sakura, she actually tried to gain a response from Sasuke, forcing him to give a few grunts and hn's in addition to his occasional nods. Next, they would tour the gardens. Ino was most fond of all the flowers. Apparently she had her own magnificent gardens back home. The walk through the garden took a bit longer with Ino telling Sasuke the name of every flower and what it stood for. Everyone seemed to stand for something that related back to Ino or Sasuke, preferably their relationship. By the end of the last row of bright petals, Sasuke had a forget-me-not- faithful love, a bridal rose- happy love, tulip- the perfect lover, and gloxinia- love at first sight, all tucked neatly in his breast pocket in the perfect arrangement. Ino, had her own collection of heliotropes- devotion, eternal love and red camellia- you're a flame in my heart, clutched in her perfectly manicured hands.

Looking back, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was no longer behind them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, wondering what had happened, and why hadn't he noticed him slip away. "Naruto!" Sasuke turned to hurry back, but found his arm caught between nimble, yet strong fingers.

"C'mon, Sasuke. Don't tell me you didn't plan this to give us some time alone." Ino winked at him, with a heavily lined eyelid.

Sasuke shuddered. That was beyond revolting.

"Actually," he wrenched his arm away. "I need to find my friend."

With that, he ran back the way they had come, leaving Ino to stare blankly at his back. When had her charm ceased to get her exactly what she wanted?

"Naruto!" Sasuke retraced their steps until he found Naruto sitting on one of the many benches, head bowed and holding a lone gardenia. Oddly, enough, Sasuke remembered that Ino had said it meant 'I love you in secret'.

Looking around, he picked two more flowers, snatched up the lonely stem in Naruto's hand, and replaced it with his own collection. "Abor Vitae: True Friendship, and Arbutus: Thee only do I love. I think these fit much better." Sasuke said in a low voice as he took a seat next to the slumped figure.

Naruto looked up, shock written all over his face. "Where's Princess Ino?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Don' know, don't care. Why'd you go?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "I just, I don't know… I didn't think you'd notice." He whispered the last part.

"Of course I'd notice, Naruto. You're the only thing keeping me from strangling her right now." He took the flowers out of his top pocket and threw them to the ground, stomping on them for good measure.

Naruto chuckled at his love's antics. "At least she's not as bad as Sakura."

Sasuke made an ambiguous grunt, "I don't see any difference." He shrugged. "In fact, the only person I see," Sasuke leaned down, lifting his hand to take Naruto's face when a load screeching noise jolted them both apart.

"Sasuke! They you are!" Ino came inot view, walking swiftly to Sasuke's side. "Oh, good, you found your servant. Now we can go, right?" she batted an eyelash, and turned her head in a demure manner, trying to look her sweetest. "Ready?"

Sasuke worked to restrain a barely concealed growl. Naruto, just turned his head away from them both and stood up, waiting for Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke grunted. "Let's go." With one last longing glance at Naruto, Sasuke turned around and walked past them both to the carriage waiting for them by the gates. When Sasuke and Ino were far enough to hear him, Naruto sighed to himself. _No matter what Sasuke thinks, it doesn't change the fact that I am the servant. _

**~.~**

Night came quickly and they were now having their dinner. Unlike the dinner with Sakura, Naruto was not there to serve them. Today's dinner was different from the rest, Ino had specifically requested the chef to cook in front of them and explain each dish.

With nothing for Naruto to do, he decided to take his leave and visit the fountain at the back of the garden.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of stones hitting the water along with Naruto's pitiful sighs. He picked up another stone and threw it into the fountain, only to sigh yet again. He had been sighing a lot lately. "I wonder what they're doing…"

"Why are you sitting here alone and throwing stones?" The owner of the voice took a seat beside Naruto. "Why aren't you with Sasuke?"

The younger boy sighed again as he lowered his head. "I wasn't needed there…" The other person ruffled Naruto's blonde locks with the affection of an older brother. Naruto look at him and smiled softly, "Thanks, Itachi."

Itachi gave a small smile in response. "Don't worry, things will be alright as long as both of you stick together. Furthermore, I'm also here to help." Itachi's words gave Naruto more confidence now, but deep down in his heart, he still had doubts. _Will everything really turn out fine? _They sat in silence admiring the moon's reflection on the water until another servant came calling for Naruto.

"Konbanwa, Itachi-sama," The servant bowed and greeted Itachi first before turning to Naruto. "Sasuke-sama has finished his dinner; he wants you back, Naruto-kun." The blonde nodded and stood from his cold-stone seat. Both servants bowed at Itachi again before leaving.

When Naruto went back to Sasuke's chambers, the raven was already in the bath with another servant helping him. Naruto quickly went in and took over his duties.

During the bath, none of them said a word. Sasuke seemed to be really tired and Naruto didn't want to disturb him.

"Would you like to go to bed immediately after this, Sasuke?" The blond asked as he dried Sasuke's hair with the towel.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered; his voice barely above a whisper. Today had been a tiring day for him. Naruto nodded, leading him over to his bed and covering Sasuke with the blanket. He was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed his wrist, "Stay here tonight."

Naruto paused before nodding again. He carefully slid under the blankets and snuggled closer to Sasuke as the raven wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke took one of Naruto's' hand and placed it on his chest over the area where his heart was. "All I need is you." He whispered. "Can you feel my heart beating?"

**~.~**

The remaining days with Ino passed quickly and Sasuke had only one more week more to endure, this time with Princess Hinata. Unlike the previous weeks, Sasuke was spared with the introductions. The Hinata claimed that she had already heard all about him from the other Princesses. Sasuke felt relieved, though he didn't show it, to be able to just sit down and listen to the Princess introduce herself.

They didn't go outdoors like with the previous princesses. Instead, they stayed indoors as Hinata taught Sasuke to fold origami and practiced some traditional Japanese dance moves- which Sasuke slightly enjoyed, which he didn't show either, due to their martial arts base. Sasuke had learnt to fold paper hearts and cranes perfectly, and added a few more graceful moves into his repertoire, by the end of the week.

Hinata even taught him to make 'cup and string' phones. The 'cup and string' phones were easily done using two paper cups and a long string. The 'cup and string' phone were created by inserting the ends of a long string into a hole at the bottom of the two paper cups. She seemed to enjoy the simple arts and crafts that allowed her to work with her hands and enjoy the peace of the atmosphere. Not once did she raise her voice once in any form of squeal, excitement, or shock. Sasuke had to admit that that did put her to the top of the list, in that sense. If there was even a list to begin with.

In fact, throughout the week, Hinata had not shown even the slightest interest in Sasuke. Instead, they seemed to have become simple friends. A fact which left Naruto feeling at least somewhat relieved.

During teatime when Naruto served them the cakes and tea, Sasuke subtly stuffed a note into his pocket. The raven wanted to meet Naruto tonight, after he had seen Hinata off to bed, at the top of Konoha hill.

The blond was beyond happy, had Sasuke thought of a plan? He couldn't wait till night falls.

**~.~**

"Sasuke?" Naruto squinted into the dark, trying to make out another shape atop the hill. Taking it at a run, he almost ran into another body as he rounded the top, unable to stop himself.

Fortunately, that other body happened to catch him in his arms before he could fall.

"Got you." A deep voice whispered in his ear and strong arms wrapped around his waist, securing him back on his feet. "Glad you could make it."

Naruto steadied his breath, still feeling butterflies in his stomach from being so close to the person he felt was moving so far away from him. "Of course, you ask, I come."

Sasuke suddenly released Naruto, making him sway slightly without the added support.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you come when I call?" Sasuke bent his head to level his eyes with Naruto's, seriousness scrawled beneath the shadows shading his face from the covered moon.

"Because you are my prince, and I-"

"No!" Sasuke shouted, shaking Naruto's shoulders. "I don't want you to come as a servant." Naruto's eyes widened, holding his breath for Sasuke's next words. "I want you to come as a friend. As a lover." He finished softly, slowly reaching into his pockets to pull out two cans connected by a flimsy piece of string, and placed them in Naruto's hands.

"What are these?" Naruto signaled in on the childish toy in his palms.

"It depends. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked again.

"Because you called. And I could never say no to you whether I was the servant or prince." He sighed, not concerned with the blasphemy of his words. "'Cause I will love you no matter what happens. No matter whom you choose to spend the rest of your life with, or even if I never get to see you again after becoming the king of Konoha. I will always come when you call."

Sasuke did nothing to hide this particular smile, but Naruto missed it anyway, still refusing to look up, this time in embarrassment.

"Hm, dobe. That's all I needed to hear." He lifted a hand to tilt Naruto's chin up and place a butterfly kiss on his trembling lips. Both boys closed their eyes, lost in the moment. Here, time, society, social norms, and responsibilities didn't exist.

Breaking away, Sasuke took one end of the toy in his hand and pulled the cup toward his mouth. "There's something I need to ask you." He spoke into the tin cylinder.

Naruto smiled and picked up his own end, placing it in his ear, inviting Sasuke to continue. The raven stepped a few feet back until the string was stretched as far as it would go, at least several body lengths.

"I need you to promise me something." Sasuke whispered into the can. Amazingly, Naruto was able to hear, nodding for him to continue. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm waiting for your answer."

Getting the hint, Naruto smirked and brought the cup to his lips. "Yes, teme?"

"Better." Sasuke answered with his own smirk that outrivaled Naruto's. "Actually, I have two requests to make."

"I thought you said it would be a promise." Naruto transmitted through the string.

"Well, one's a promise, the other is a simple request."

"Well," Naruto huffed impatiently. "Get on with it, then."

"I won't ask if you're going to be so rude."

"Well, I won't stay if you're going to be so annoying." Naruto scowled.

"But then I'll just call you back, and, like you said, you'd have to come."

Naruto glared into the dark. Way to turn his words on him. They were meant to be romantic and tell how he would always be faithful to Sasuke, even if Sasuke couldn't be faithful to him. "Bastard." He muttered, keeping the communication device just far enough away to not look like he was trying to use it, but close enough for Sasuke to hear exactly what he was saying.

Not drawing it out any longer, Sasuke placed the toy to his mouth again and took a step closer to Naruto. "Will you dance with me?" Reaching Naruto's side, he held out his hand, palm up, and waited for Naruto to reply. Naruto dropped his end to the ground and stared at Sasuke's open hand. "I worked hard on those, dobe. You better not have dented it." However, Sasuke's words were negated by the small grin adorning his mouth, dropping his own end on the grass a second later.

"Whatever, jerk." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and allowed himself to be swept back to the center of the hill.

Sasuke twirled Naruto, and then set his hands securely on his waist, while Naruto laid his arms atop Sasuke's shoulders and clasped his hands behind Sasuke's head.

"When was the last time we danced like this?" Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's soft hair.

"Hmm." Naruto hummed, trying not to think of anything else expect being with Sasuke in the moment. "I can't remember. Maybe when your parents first forced you into dance lessons and you made me take them with you."

"I knew you would just laugh at me if I was doing it all alone."

"Hmmph. Spoil all my fun." Naruto pouted.

"Yep, that was the plan." Sasuke began to massage Naruto's sides. "Besides, I thought it would be good practice."

"For what?" Naruto cocked his head, jostling Sasuke's chin.

"It's always good to know how to dance properly." Sasuke hid another smile in his blond's unruly locks, hoping Naruto wouldn't see.

"Perhaps." Naruto really didn't want to argue the fact that he would never need to use this skill again once Sasuke was out of his life. But he wasn't thinking about that right now.

Sasuke, noticing the droop in his love's shoulders, hugged him tighter. "About that promise."

Naruto just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, and trying to breath in as much of Sasuke as he could to commit the scent to memory.

"Promise that you'll come to the wedding. No matter what."

Naruto caught his breath, unable to exhale, afraid that it would trigger the tears ready to fall at any moment. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, wondering why Sasuke would ask such a thing of him, he answered in a shaky voice. "Of course I'll be there. I'm your best friend." His pathetic attempt at cheer did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, who winced at the implications.

"You're much more than that, Naruto, and you know it."

Naruto had only the strength to nod in agreement. He didn't want to think about any of this. Why couldn't they be five years old again, just enjoying each other's friendship and finding joy in the simple rivalry of who could hold their breath the longest, build the biggest castle of blocks, or blow the most raspberries in a span of a minute? He had been overjoyed when the Queen had presented him to Sasuke, hoping for Sasuke to make a friend his own age. Never in his young and naïve years did he imagine it would eventually end like this. All the same, he was and would always be, Sasuke's best friend, long after Sasuke ceased to consider him as his best friend. That was just the way life worked sometime. If only it could be as simple as Itachi said. Stick together and everything will turn out all right. Only in his dreams.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. I promise." Sasuke whispered in his ear, before releasing his hold on the slighter boy and holding him at arms' length. "I must be going. There's something I need to do. I will see you at the ceremony in two days."

With that, Sasuke rushed off into the night, leaving Naruto with a breaking heart and a set of cans that would no longer connect him to the one he loved. They were just string and metal. Simple objects that held no more use once you were finished playing. No matter how many ways you dressed them up or rearranged them after, they would still always be a set of cans and string. Naruto knew exactly how they felt. Picking up the useless toy up, he sat down and tried to focus solely on the moon above, and not think about the last time he was sitting atop this hill, much less lonely than he was now. How could Sasuke say that it would ever be okay again? Maybe he was no longer referring to him and Naruto, but had already bumped Naruto out of the picture. They were no longer a granted plural. Sasuke had moved on, and Naruto supposed that Sasuke was hinting that he should move on too.

But for right now, he would sit and sulk. He would start trying to deal with this new change in his life tomorrow morning.

**~.~**

"Otouto, do you think father and mother will be able to take it?" Itachi asked as he took a sip of his wine. After a full day of devising a plan, locked up in his own room, Itachi wished he had had a few more.

Sasuke leaned onto his elbows across from Itachi, staring pointedly ahead with a determined look on his face. "I don't know. But I will not marry anyone but Naruto."

Itachi nodded, stood up, and held the door open. "Okay, then. Let's see how this all turns out." He gestured for Sasuke to leave, "I believe you have a wedding to get ready for."

**~.~**

The halls were decorated with balloons of pink, blue and white. The guests were already there, everyone was some sort of high ranking officials. Which princess was chosen was yet unknown; therefore, all three other Kings were also present.

Today, Naruto was surprised to find himself excused from his duties as a servant. The Queen had given him permission to take a seat with Itachi at a different table; a table designed for close friends or relatives of Sasuke.

Everyone was happy about the wedding, chatting merrily about which princess would be chosen and how each one would benefit their country. Only Naruto wasn't happy. After today, Sasuke would not belong to him to him anymore.

"Father, no matter who I chose, you won't object, will you?" Sasuke asked. He needed to know this before his plan. If his father said no, then he would have to run away with Naruto.

"Of course," the King smiled fondly at his son, pride shining in his eyes.

"Sasuke-sama, it's time for you to choose your bride." Kakashi, the King's right-hand man, spoke up from Fugaku's side. "The ceremony is about to take place in a few minutes time."

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi lead him to the stage. The amiable and excited chatter quickly died down as everyone's attention was soon directed at him as he stepped on the stage.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending my wedding," Sasuke began. "Today, I'm going to make a lifetime promise to the person I love the most."

Princess Sakura and Ino smiled at Sasuke, batting their eyelashes. His eyes flickered over their shoulder to the next table where Naruto was. The blond had paled considerably, looking afraid and nervous for Sasuke's next words. Sasuke smiled at him, assuring him that everything was going to be alright. Then, he signaled for the man to turn off the lights.

Everyone in the hall gasped, unsure what was happening. Then suddenly, a spotlight was turned on to Sasuke, who was slowly making his way to the princesses.

Sasuke smiled at the princesses before bowing, "I'm sorry." He made his way pass the princesses, leaving Sakura and Ino in shock. Hinata, however, seemed to have expected this; she smiled back at Sasuke and nodded. Hundreds of eyes followed Sasuke as he made his way over to Naruto. The blond seemed to be in shock while Itachi was smirking.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SASUKE?" Fugaku shouted. If this was a joke, Sasuke was taking things too far. There's a limit to what he could take.

"I'm choosing my bride, the person I love most." Sasuke held one of Naruto's' hand, giving him a sweet smile before turning to his father. "Besides, you said no matter who I choose, you would not object to it. Are you going back on your promise now?"

Fugaku stood to his full height, contemplating his next words for Sasuke to cease his foolish actions, when he felt a light hand on his arm and looked down to see his Queen smiling softly up at him. She shook her head and gently pulled him back down.

Sasuke smiled and turned his attention back to the blond in front of him. "Would you marry me, Naruto?"

Naruto, still gaping in surprise and shock, quickly found his voice once again. "Don't joke around like this, Sasuke! I'm just a servant! Choose your bride before it's too late!" he pleaded with Sasuke, unsure how much more of this he could take.

"You're the one I choose. The only one I would ever choose. I've known this since we first met." Sasuke spoke confidently, but the fear of rejection still flickered behind his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "I-I…" Looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, until they were the only two in the room that mattered, he nodded his head. "Yes." He whispered, as a tear quickly gained speed down his face.

Sasuke smiled brighter than ever before. Brushing the tear away, he kissed Naruto's forehead lightly and slid the ring onto Naruto's fourth finger.

"You never have been and never will be anything less than my everything." (1)

**

* * *

**

_A kiss on the forehead meant you'll be mine forever._

**

* * *

**

**(1) - Credit for this line belongs to my friend. **

**What Kisses Mean by kiki and darkalbino:**

**Forehead: You'll be mine forever**

**Cheek: You mean so much to me**

**Lips: I love you **

**(I only took those that were used in this fanfic) **

**The review button is just below!**


End file.
